ConanJimmy kidnapped stories
by Tomboy77
Summary: this is the untold stories of his times being kidnaped
1. story 1 part 1

**Story 1: The Psycho Lover (Part 1)**

 **Part 2 and more stories to come**

* * *

 **Conan was at his house to practice his violin because he cant do it where Rachel would see or hear him play when an arrow came through the** **window and into a wall. On that arrow was a note so he**

 **walked over to see what it said "This is 1 of 4 notes that you will receive today my s** **weet Jimmy** **Kudo or should I say Conan Edagawa" and that was all it said. After reading the note another arrow**

 **came through the same** **window into the wall and almost hit him where he stood. On this note was so much ribbon it could tie up anyone his size and put a ribbon on** **it with the note saying "I am your**

 **soon to be owner and caretaker Anna Jones and you have been chosen to be my lover or I will kill both that g** **irl Amy and the girl that I know you like and she likes you Rachel so on the next note is**

 **some instructions for you and if you call the police they will both die and if you call them after I have you they will not find you in my custody". He was now scared for the lives of those he cares for and**

 **himself because she is someone known to be a dangers person if not deadly and has once been charged with murder but was released a few weeks before the incident turning Jimmy into Conan. A new**

 **arrow came through the window and this one only hade a note saying to look outside and so he did to find a set of clothes that matched the ones he wore when he was on that trip with Rachel to Tropical**

 **Land and the day of the incident along with a similar jacket and a soft warm blanket. It was cold outside so he grabbed them and hurried back inside to find the forth note with a note saying the instructions**

 **that she had written about on the seconded note. It said "On Christmas Eve (in two days) you will wear those clothes to the park and go under the giant Oak tree and rap yourself up that blanket with the**

 **ribbon laying next to you and I will come to get you and I will know if you call the police and will kill those two I know you care for because they are in my clutches right now and so come alone". That was**

 **all the note said and he knew what he had to do is go along until he can get those two out of her hand and escape himself to call the police so he walked back to the house and waited for those 2 days to go**

 **by. On the assigned date he walked over to the park that was luckily abandoned wearing the clothes she told him to wear plus a backpack holding the ribbon and blanket and walked to the Oak tree to get**

 **prepared. Once everything was set up he waited for her but since it was so cold out he curled up to keep warm and ended up falling asleep when she arrived to get him she saw that he was sleeping so she**

 **picked him plus the blanket and ribbon as she ran to her car. She got in the backseat and as her driver started driving to her house she tied him up in the ribbon and laid him down next to her but she put**

 **a collar on him with a heart shaped tag saying his name "Jimmy Kudo" on the front and "Conan Edagawa" on the back before falling asleep curling up with him. He woke up in a bed with walls like a crib**

 **wearing a pair of pj's and** **a soft rope binding** **his hands and feet and his glasses that he used as a disguise on the bedside table. He tried to sit up when he realized he was wearing a collar and it was connected**

 **to a leash attached to the headboard. He was wondering where he was when the door opened up and a man in a suit and sunglasses walked over to see if he was awake but as Conan shut his eyes the man**

 **knew that he was awake and said "I know your awake so open your eyes and lets get you down to miss Anna". The man unhooked the collar from the leash, picked him up, and walked out of the room into**

 **the hallway and down the stairs as Conan realized that the room he was in was the farthest from the stairs. The man came up to a large doorway that was supposed to be the entrance to the living room then**

 **he knocked on the door saying "Miss Anna I have brought you Mr. Kudo as you have requested of me" and the door opened to a huge living room with a flat screen and a fireplace. Anna was sitting on the couch**

 **wearing a long night gown with a huge smile on her face as she said "Bring my sweetie Jimmy over to me and that will be all thank you" and the man brought Conan over to her then left. He had set Conan on**

 **the side of the couch but as soon as he left she grabbed him and squeezing him tight in her embrace that he could barley breath and had to gasp for air. She stopped hugging him and held him right in front of her**

 **saying "Awww your so cute in person I cant even begin to say how cute you are Jimmy" then hugged him again but this time she didn't squeeze the life out of him. She let him go but laid him down laying his head**

 **on her** **lap as she stroked his hair when he said "Anna where is Amy and Rachel and Im here so let them go" but all she did was laugh then she said "I don't have them but I would kill them or anyone that got in**

 **the way of our love and if you hadn't come I would have gone and killed them and find you". She stopped stroking his hair as she stood up and picked him up as if he were a baby taking him to a room full of clothes**

 **his size was on one side and clothes her size was on the other. He looked around wondering why she brought him here but when he turned to ask she was holding a pocket knife and was approaching him so he**

 **turned he tried to run but fell due to the ropes. She walked to him and cut the ropes around his hands then said "Take off your shirt and put this one on" then threw him a white dress shirt that was his size and**

 **grabbed the shirt he was wearing. He didn't want to do this in front of her but when she grabbed his shirt he grabbed her arm to stop her but when he did the man that brought him to Anna came up behind him**

 **and picked him up holding his arms. She looked at him with rage as she thanked the guard for grabbing hold of him then getting closer she said "Why did you do that...you must know that since you belong to me**

 **heart, mind, and soul that you would be punished if you did something agents me, disobeyed me, or argued about something I told you to do so tonight you will receive your punishment". She was right in front of**

 **him then took of his shirt slipping the new one on then tying his hands up again then the guard put him down but stayed close incase he was needed again. She cut the ropes binding his legs and told him to put on**

 **a pair of jeans and this time he did what he was told and put them on (He asked if he could do it in private and she agreed but for this one time) then she tied his legs up again. She picked him up and told her guard**

 **to prepare a picnic lunch before running out of the room in a smile as she walked over to the backdoor and opened the door. When she opened the door it looked as if it was spring until he looked up to see it was**

 **actually a Backyard/Greenhouse and from where the sun was he could tell it was the afternoon about midday at the most. She walked around until she came to a grassy area surrounded by flowers and a blanket**

 **that was right in the middle of the grassy area. When she got closer she laid him down to where he couldn't sit up then laid right next to him and just laid there until she fell asleep in the sun and that's when he made**

 **a move to escape her by rolling of the blanket but as he was about to get to the door the guard entered holding a picnic basket. There was no place for him to hide so he tried to act as if he was sleeping but since the**

 **guard saw him fully awake when he entered he knew it wouldn't work and ended up over the shoulder of the guard walking to Anna. She was awake when they arrived so she was so mad at him for trying this plan of**

 **his "You must be really dense if you tried to escape me as we were laying down so now your punishment tonight will be worst" She said walking closer until she was right in his face then whispered into his ear "But I**

 **know I will enjoy punishing you" . She grabbed the picnic basket from the guard and put it in the grass before grabbing Conan and laying him down again but this time he wasn't able to try it again because she grabbed**

 **him and used him as a pillow before going back to sleep. Conan was upset because he couldn't escape with that guard everywhere they go and as he was thinking he ended up falling asleep like her and was like that**

 **for the next 5 hours until she woke up. She was happy as she woke him up and helped him eat the picnic lunch before picking him up to take him to the living room but as she got to the door he asked if he could go to the**

 **bathroom. She allowed it and took him to one before cutting the ropes around him arms and legs then as he was in there she went to the room of clothes and got into some pj's and grabbing some for him then took them**

 **to the bathroom he was in then said "Put these on" then gave him the clothes from under the door. When he got out he was wearing the clothes she gave him but before she could tie him back up he made a break for the**

 **front door and when he was outside he ran to the gate that was opened but when he was about to pass it a tranquilizer dart shot him in the arm and leg. He fell to the ground but before he was unconscious he saw Anna**

 **holding a tranquilizer gun then he was out cold and when he woke up he saw he was in the same room as when he first woke up in this house. He looked down to see that he was completely bound by soft but strong and thick**

 **ropes from his** **shoulders to his ankles and was not able to move anything but his head and feet. He rolled over to see if anyone was in the room but it seemed as if he was completely alone then as he was thinking about what**

 **happened the door opened and in came the guard with a frown and a tranquilizer gun in a holster around his waist. The guard walked over to the bed he was on then picked him up taking him to a room in the other hallway and**

 **when he walked in you wouldn't think this was a room but a torcher chamber to obsessed girl with a creepy crush. In the middle of the room was a cage and on one wall was belts that rap around your waist and feet holding**

 **you to the wall and on one wall there** **were pictures of him before and after the accident turning Jimmy into Conan and when there was a girl in the picture too there heads would be scratched out or cut off. In this room was**

 **Anna as mad as ever but he was scared** **and had his eyes closed before he was handed over to her "Its time for your punishment" She said. She took him to the cage and attached him to the wall then she left the cage but when**

 **she got back she was holding a whip then started to whip him saying "you should never disobey me and try to run away because your my love and I own your heart, mind, soul, and especially your body". When she was done**

 **he was in tears from the pain he had endured and said "Im sorry it wont happen again" then after he said that she got him down and took him back to the bedroom and laid him down attaching the leash to him then crawled**

 **into bed and used him for a teddy bear. He asked if she wouldn't do that but she just shushed him then grabbed a tranquilizer dart from her pocket and before he could say don't she stuck it in his shoulder and he was out cold.**

* * *

 **that's the end of part 1 and part 2 is going to come soon along with more stories**


	2. Story 1 part 2

**Sorry about the wait but I had school so here is part 2**

 **Thanks for the reviews and I fixed the problem**

 **Also thank you for following and favoring it my story because I really enjoy doing this**

* * *

 **Conan woke up feeling really weird and groggy from that trank dart that she used.** **He rolled over to see if Anna was still there but she was gone and he was grateful for that.** **He noticed that the leash was disconnected from the collar and sat up.** **He saw a window near the bed and hopped over to it to see that if he could he could hop out and land in the snow. What he didn't notice was that as he was doing that Anna hade gone back into the room and was coming up behind him. She picked him up and took him to the kitchen to give him something to eat. After eating she took him to a new room that scared him if she was planning on using it. This room had a bed with handcuffs and chains, some pills next to the bed, and a whip next to the door. If he knew anything he knew what this room was for then she said "We will be using this room tonight my sweet little lovely Jimmy". She left the room with him and took him to the living room for a movie. Compared to yesterday this was all boring to him so he decided to take a nap through the movies. He wakes up to notice that they had changed rooms but she wasn't there. He sat up to find he was in the room that scared him then looked down to see he was striped bare. Anna walked into the room and walked to the bed he was chained to both hands and feet. She was right next to him then forced a pill down his throat he started growing until he was the age he was when he was still Jimmy. He looked at Anna and she said "It will only last 2 hours so lets have some fun but don't worry I wont go full on for another 3 days". She kissed him sweetly then got more rough as she forced her tongue past his lips into his mouth and collided with his. He was going crazy then as she was kissing all down his body he blacked out. He woke to find he was still in that room but was dressed and small again. Anna walks in saying "Im sorry my love but I can wait no longer and yes I know your small but your to cute like this". She walked over and kissed him forcing her tongue between his lips and explored the inside of his mouth. As this was happening she took of his shirt and licked down his body But when he started to object she grabbed some tape and he could no longer talk. She was about to take off his pants when the police came through the door along with Rachel, Henry, and . They told her to get away from Conan but she pulled a knife out and pulled him close to her holding it to his throat. She started to back away to the window but was stopped by someone in white. It was Kaito Kid and he was holding his card shooter the he told her to hand him over to Rachel. She did that and was arrested but as they were leaving she screamed "I regret nothing and I love you my sweet...". They never heard the last part because the door the police car was slammed shut. They tried to arrest Kaito Kid but he disappeared after they got Anna in hand cuffs leaving Conan wondering why he helped him. Henry acted weird when he was safe because he picked him up and squeezed him as hard as Anna did. He was happy that was over and he was back with Rachel and all of his friends. He went home with Rachel and got to help (Solve) some cases that Rachel's dad was on at his house.**

* * *

 **That's the end of part 2 and sorry that it was so short but I have the next story in the works and its in the POV of Conan and Im sure you will like it**

 **(Warning: If you are not a fan of Gay and/or support it then I would stay away from the next 2 stories and also have to say that if you don't like it then stay away from this profile because I will have some Gay stories on this profile. Thank you for understanding)**


	3. story 2

**Sorry for taking so long to update but with school and some 'Family troubles' I never got the chance. Now that school is almost over for me I decided to celebrate by updating with a new chapter. In this chapter I will be using their original Japanese names so if you notice that the names are different it is because of that. This story is Hattori x Conan/Shinichi Fanfic so I hope you enjoy and get on with the story. (Sorry I found out that I suck at POV so no POV stories until I get better at it. OK?)Warning There is bad language and a tiny _tiny_ bit of sexual content**

* * *

 **Conan was bored out of his mind right now. They just arrived at a nice and relaxing hot spring witch in his opinion he needed after the whole 'Anna kidnapping him thing' witch the police and even Rachel were confused about because of the apparent 'Age difference' that they had with one another. He himself was curious about other things such as 'why KID helped him' and 'why do I feel like Im being watched all the time'. As soon as they got to the** **hot spring they ran into Hattori and Kazuha then there was a murder and now as Kogoro (Ran's Father) went on blundering as he usually does Conan had already found out who did it (It was the wife of the dead man) and he was just going to sit back a while as he found out after a few minutes of getting to the crime scene. He was sitting on the couch watching the train reek that was "Kogoro-ojisans" detective skills as Hattori came up and sat next to him. As it turned out he was close to finding out so Conan filled him in and the case was solved in time for them to get some lunch and relax for a while in the nice warm water. He could stay like that all day but he was still human so he had to get out sometimes to eat or 'other' and before he could complain it was time for dinner so they had to leave and head they could leave however Hattori went up to Ran and a (now sleeping) Conan and said "Hey nee-chan I was wondering if you would let me take care of k Conan-kun for a few days". Before she could answer he took Conan into his arms and smiled as the shrunken teen curled into his chest for his warmth and clung to his shirt. Ran just couldn't say no after that and Hattori got into his taxi with Conan sleeping in his lap and went home.**

 **Conan woke up to find himself in bed with Hattori and Conan was curled into him. Lets just say that it very much surprised him and he reacted as any other person would have and tried 'in vain' jumped out of the bed and run but was stopped as Hattori 'still sleeping' pulled him closer and just laid there with him being cuddled by Hattori and not being able to break out of his arms. After a while of squirming he gave up and just went back to sleep because he had nothing to worry about since it was Heiji after all and he knew that he would never do something bad to him. Right? He woke up to Hattori shaking him saying "Oi Kudo wake up...wake up Kudo...KUDO WAKE UP!" As soon as Hattori yelled Conan literally jumped out of the covers and fell of the bed onto the floor. "Hattori what the hell is wrong that it would cause you to wake me up in that unacceptable manner" "Oi sorry Kudo but I just thought we could hang out just the two of us you know". Conan just glared at him until he finally gave in and got dressed to hang out with his annoying rival and friend. They left Hattori's house at about noon and got lunch at a nice dinner when suddenly their waiter was guess what MURDERED and they went in search of the killer. After finding out it was the boss they arrested him and started walking to the park to spend some time in peace when they heard some police sirens. A man dressed as a stereotypical robber came running at them, more specifically Conan, and brought out a knife. Another man was behind him in the same getup came in right behind the first holding a gun. The one with the knife grabbed Conan and held him close to his chest with the knife to his neck and got back to back with the other guy. Hattori ran up to try and help him when the other guy shot at Hattori grazing his leg making him unable to stand let alone run to Conan's aid. Conan didn't like that one bit and used his heal to kick his captor and as he dropped Conan he was going to use his stun gun watch to knock out the first guy but he didn't get the chance when the other guy grabbed him and pointed the gun at him as the first got up forced a pill down his throat. He got tiered after that and fell asleep as Hattori yelled in an angry and worried voice "Kudo nooooo ow" then everything went black.**

 **Conan woke up to find that he wasn't in the park but a gross and run down looking room that was pretty dark. He tried to get up but found out he was tied up when the door to the room opened to reveal a tall man in about his 20 walk in with a man that was slightly shorter then him. Conan didn't know these people but he wasn't scared since, after all, he had gone through more situations like this then most would think. The taller man walked over to the tied up not child and picked him up taking him out of the room he was in into what seemed to be a living room and sat down Conan and himself in a chair having Conan in the mans lap. The second man followed and sat right next to them to where both men's knees were touching. Conan took a chance to look at both of the men that one had blue eyes like his and blond hair with slightly darker skin then his own and the other had green eyes and the same chestnut hair as the shrunken teen with the same color skin as Hattori. Conan and the men sat in silence until Conan decided to finally talk so in a scared little boy voice he said "What are you going to do to me please don't hurt me". The smaller man looked at him and pulled him out of the other mans lap and into his own and rapped his arms around him saying "No we aren't going to hurt you little cutie we are just going to keep you". The other man looked at both the man and Conan and with a smile said "We are a couple and as we were running from a heist we pulled we saw you and you looked like a mix of the both of us that we just wanted to keep you as our child". Conan did not like the sound of that but he thought he could use that to his advantage to help him escape and get this two arrested so he said in his adorable voice "Would you really want me to be your kid I mean I have my own family and friends and I would miss them". Both men looked down on the small detective and then at each other then the taller one said "Please would you stay with us and even if you say no we are going to keep you anyway so you don't have a real choice in the matter". Conan didn't like this one bit and there went plan A and he really hoped plan B would or a the least plan C so here it goes time for plan B. Conan looked down on the ropes that bound him and looked up at the men and said "Then who would be mommy and who would be daddy..." gods he hated this. The smaller male looked at his partner as Conan finished "and we cant be a family if Im always tied up". That's when the bigger man looked down and started to untie the ropes saying "I would be daddy and he would be mommy ok...Hey what's your name kiddo" The last rope was untied and Conan leaped out of his captors lap and held up his stun gun watch then as both men looked at him in surprise he said "Edagawa Conan...Detective" then shot the smaller male and the bigger mans eyes practically popped out of his head and then his face flushed with anger as he got up to grab the small detective but after he shot the first one out cold he ran to another room. After he closed the door he used he belt to make a soccer ball and got his super shoes ready then as the big man came and opened the door he got hit with the soccer ball square in the jaw and was knock out as his head hit the wall. After all that he got out his Conan phone and called Hattori telling him to call the cops and he will text him the address to come and get his freaky kidnappers and robbers. After finding the address and texting it to Hattori he started to leave when the smaller man that he first knocked out grabbed him from behind and put a cloth soaked in chloroform to his moth and nose. Before he could knock him out however the man was sliced in the arm by what looked like the ace of spades. The man dropped both the rag and Conan and they both turned around to see Kaitou KID standing by an open window holding his card gun. "Don't you dare touch my** **Tantei-kun" Said KID as he shot another card at him and Conan shot a sleep dart knocking him out again. The door to the room burst open with Hattori leading them to see Conan getting a smile and a pat on the head by Kaitou KID before he disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.**

 **As soon as they got to Hattori's house they ate dinner then they went into Hattori's room where he through Conan onto the bed and pinned him down. He looked straight into his eyes and said "Kudo they didn't do anything to you did they" "No Hattori Im fine they were weird but they didn't hurt me or do anything to me". He saw that he looked relieved to hear this then went into the bigger stuff saying "Im so glad I didn't want the person I love to get hurt or anything by anyone". Conan gapped at him speechless then after a minute or two he finally squeaked out "y-you...l-love me...b-but I.." "Yes I Hattori Heiji love you Kudo Shinichi" he interrupted then leaned down and kissed the shrunken detective. He finally pulled away only to do it again and since Conan wouldn't open his mouth he used one hand to hold both of Conan's and used his other to run it down his body then groped his butt. He gasped and Hattori used it to stick his tongue into Conan's wet hot cavern (A.N. Sorry haha Couldn't help myself with that one) and used Conan's tongue as if it was his to play with. Conan didn't want do be kissing his best guy friend but he couldn't because of the difference of how strong they both are and Hattori had him beat by a landslide in this body. Finally after what felt like forever they brock apart both panting then Hattori got off of Conan and got under the covers holding him close to his chest and fell asleep. As soon as Conan was sure he was asleep we carefully got out of his arms and went outside to the backyard to finally get some air when pink smoke appeared in front of him. When the smoke cleared there stood the Kaitou KID and he did not look happy as he walked over to Conan. He crouched down to face level for Conan and said "Why did you let Tantei-han** **kiss you...Why that Baka kiss you" "I didn't let him he forced it and why the hell do you care KID". KID looked surprised then his poker face came back on as soon as Conan said "By the way how do you know that and you seem to know if Im in trouble like with Anna and these freaks I've met today...ARE YOU STALKING ME" "Tantei-kun you wound me I would not call it that just looking after a trouble magnetic detective". Conan rolled his eyes at that then he heard footsteps and the door to the backdoor opened to reveal a very mad Hattori glaring daggers at KID for being so close to his best friend and hopefully, for him , future boyfriend. KID just smiled at him and patted Conan on the head and disappeared in pink smoke and when it left there was a note and a white rose tapped to it. The note, witch he had to hide quickly ,said "I will see you at my next heist my dear Meitantei, Kaito KID *KIDS doodle*". Hattori walked over to Conan and picked him up bringing him back to the bed and holding him tight but not to tight so he could breath and gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.**

 **The next day was the day that Conan had to go back to Tokyo with Ran and her father so they had to wake up and get ready for him to leave. When the got up though instead of fighting Conan started laughing like crazy after looking at his annoying rival. Hattori was painted baby blue with bright pink hair and his clothes were pink with cupcakes and rainbows on them. After Conan stopped laughing he ran to the bathroom to find that nothing had happened to him and only to Hattori. Hattori's parents weren't home and as they went into the kitchen there was a smirking Kaitou KID and at the sight of Heiji and the mad face he had just made that smirk grow. "Tantei-han I like the new look what about you Tantei-kun" "Oh yes I do like this new look it certainly leaves a memorable impression". Hattori did not like that one bit and soon he was running at KID who disappeared and reappeared next to Conan who was now laughing again at the sight of Hattori's back (A.N. clothes not his actual back). The entire thing in white said "I am a gay pedophile" and even KID was having trouble keeping a straight face at the sight of it and on the back of his neck was Kaitou KID's signature doodle also in white. Hattori turned around and tried to grab KID again only for him to disappear in pink smoke leaving a note that said "Enjoy the gift Tantei-kun and you got what you deserved** **Tantei-han and goodbye". Then the doorbell rang and Conan had to get the door and there stood Ran and her dad so he told them to come on in and as soon as they saw Hattori, who was sitting in a chair not wanting them to see his back, The started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Then after they were done they said goodbye and left with Conan back to Tokyo and Hattori tried to wash off the paint and hair dye only it didn't come off. He had to go to school blue with pink hair with the Kaitou KID mark on the back of his neck only to get laughed at a lot even by the teachers. The End.**

* * *

 **That's the end of this story the next one is my favorite that involves Kaito x Shinichi and I hope you will like it but it is Yaoi (Gay) and will have the lemon factor instead of the fluffy one I put in this one. I hope you will like the next story and I promise since summers coming for me right now I will update sooner then I did for this one. Thank you for reading this and goodbye.**


	4. story 3 part 1

**Hello my lovely readers Im back and I cant for you to read this one for I love this ship with everything I got. I hope you enjoy tis chapter and lets get right too it. warning: lemon and sexual content (just put a Hatorri one it in to annoy my beta reader sorry if annoys you too but I couldn't get rid of it she made me keep it in as an apology to annoy me...stupid sisters)**

* * *

 **Story 3 part 1: The Heist KIDnapping**

 **Conan was sleeping in his room when a figure in white appeared at his widow and slipped in. This mysterious person (A.N: Yall know who his is don't you *wink*) walked over to the sleeping not child and pulled a note out of no ware and put it on the bed side table next to his glasses and in a puff of smoke the sleeping boy was on a bed of red and white roses and he snapped a picture. Before the mystery magician left he was over the shrunken teen and said in a whisper "Sweet dreams and I will see you at my next heist my beloved Shinichi-kun" and kissed Conan on the forehead. As he shut the window and was gliding through the night said "I will make sure people and you know that your mine my love" and he vanished from sight. Back at the Mouri residence an still sleeping boy was smiling after the kiss and was having a great dream when he woke up and his eyes flashed a red color and a voice said in his head _'Its time we meet Shinichi-kun I am Pandora and we need to talk'_. ****Conan's eyes went back to his normal and beautiful piercing blue and he said in his head 'Pandora?' _'yes I am Pandora I am a gem_ _that bonded to you long ago when you were still a mere child and became one with you'_ said the voice.'I don't understand what do you mean?, Why am I only now hearing you?, and if your a gem how are you talking inside my head?' Conan asked in his head. _'well I will explain this all but first *giggles* look down at where we are laying*giggles more*'_ she said. Conan looks down and jumps of the bed blushing like crazy but who wouldn't when you wake up and you are on a bed of red and white roses obviously done by Kaitou KID. _'The young man that came and did this was certainly handsome and I loved it when he kissed you on the forehead Shin-chan *giggles*'_ the voice said. ' WHY DIDNT YOU WAKE ME UP!...AND DONT CALL ME THAT' He all but screamed in his head giving himself a headache. Pandora said _'well he did not give me a reason to wake you up and I will call you that Shin-chan'_ 'You're act like a child and I am the shrunk one' he said back and then asked 'can I go back to sleep now even if its on roses Im to tired to care' and without another word he was in bed and out like a light.**

 **It was morning when he found the heist note next to his bed and the police called him down to the Ekoda police station to help out since he cant understand any of it so he called the two smartest people he could for the job. The first one had to be Conan since that boy was a prodigy and second was Koruba Kaito since that British brat was in London at the moment. Kaito was there in the blink of the eye not wanting to miss seeing his beloved Tantei-kun outside of the heist. Next to arrive was Conan who looked to be in an argument with himself and trying to avoid a certain someone, Ran who looked worried about him, and _Hattori_ looking happy and it showed big time witch made a certain magician/thief pretty mad. **

_*Flashback*_

 _Conan and Ran where about to leave when Hattori showed up at the front door. "Hey Neechan haw are you can I talk to ku-Conan-kun for a minute. she nods and says "Conan-kun meet me at the car okay" "Hi" Conan yells back and Hatorri smirks and Conan doesn't like it. As soon as she leaves Hattori picks up Conan and sets him in his lap turning his chin to kiss him. As soon as their lips lock Hattori pushes Conan's head to make his tongue go into the not child's mouth. Conan doesn't want to kiss him and try's to pull away but he cant but he does feel Hatorri's hard on and the friction makes the Osakian detective moan and he pulls away only to take them to the bathroom and with one hand (the other still holding Conan) he takes of his pants and underwear and releases his thick 8 inch manhood. He set the shrunken teen in front of him and forced his cock into his mouth. "Yess thaats it Kudo now..." and he started to make Conan bob his head up and down his shaft and boy did he love Conan's hot and moist cavern. This treatment was hurting his jaw and as he was trying to keep Pandora calm Hatorri started to just plain mouth fuck him. That made a certain magical gem mad and send a mild electric shock into the plain pervert as she was making sure that KID would be his lover (A.N: Yeah I love kaishin) Hattori out of surprise finally released the cum he was holding back to make this longer all over his face. Conan, glad it was over, washed of quick and ran for the car but before leaving grabbed a lot of breath mints. Before they left Hattori asked if he could com with and now they were on their way to Ekoda_

 _*End Flashback*_

 **Conan ran over to Kaito as fast as he could to get away from Hattori and told Pandora that he needed quite for a bet so she was asleep. "Hello you must be Kaito-niichan that Nakamouri-keibu told us about the one is a magician" He said. "Yep that's me Koruba Kaito at your service and you must be Conan-Kun the smart little detective that always solves his heist notes and has come closer to catching him then Nakamouri-keibu" Kaito said using his Poker Face to hide his anger. His Tantei-kun had a strong scent and he knows what it is and since it was on his hair and his spy bird saw the Osaka bitch forcing Conan into the bathroom he was now furious. His jaw looked sore but he wasn't limping or any signs of pain in his lower region that means Hattori forced his pure and adorable Tantei to suck him off. He was so going to hurt him at his heist despite the 'no one gets hurt policy' he has and he was going to love embarrassing him. When he finally came out of his thoughts he realized that he was sitting down in Keibu's office and Conan was sitting next to him. Pandora woke up and so he was talking to her and she was still as mad as ever at Hattori. _'Hey shin-chan watch this I know it will make you feel better'_ she said and as soon as Hattori sat down his chair broke and he fell on his butt making Conan and everyone else laugh at the sight. "Thanks Pandora" he whispered in a voice he thought no one would hear but Kaito heard it and now there was a storm in his head. 'Did he say Pandora? He said Pandora. Why did he thank the gem? Did it do that to the Osaka brat? Does he have Pandora? If he thanked it does that mean it can speak with him?' He was so going to get his answers later. "Here Kaito-kun..Heiji-kun those are copies of the heist note we got and Conan-kun I know you have your own note" said the Keibu as he passed out some papers. The note said...**

 _ **The day the sun and moon battle and the moment the moon wins**_

 _ **I will steal Two gems of witch I find enchanting**_

 _ **The first of the color of both passion and anger and shaped of love**_

 _ **the second of them will come to the heist in all its glory**_

 _ **of it blue more beautiful then the sky and ocean**_

 _ **and its sharpness a sight to behold**_

 _ **if you can not find out this gem it will be revealed as I depart**_

 _ **If you do find out this beauty I will leave the first prize alone**_

 _ **but I must take the second as prize to behold**_

 _ **Kaitou KID *KID doddle with a wink and a heart***_

 **(A.N: tell me if I did good on the heist note I tried to make it easy)**

* * *

 **That's all for now I wanted another part to part story and this one will have three parts to it. If you guys have any ideas for a kidnapping story don't hesitate to comment it down and I will probably do it. thanks for reading and see you at part 2**


	5. story 3 part 2

story 3 part 2: Hide and Seek

Sorry about not uploading I have been busy and as I write this I have just got of a plane and I have been dying to upload this part that I call Hide and Seek and I hope you enjoy (Warning contains Boy x Boy and if you don't like gay don't read. This story contains bad language and a make out scene)

* * *

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I read the heist note more then once to make sure I understood correctly about what he was trying to imply in his note. After that I understood and figured out the heist note. I knew the thief liked me by how he acted when Hattori kissed me but I didn't know that he would go this crazy. I mean who STEALS the person they love and TELLS the police to make interesting. This heist I didn't want to go to but he knows where I live so he would just get me while Im there so I might as well go to the location but I am going to make sure I hide from this lovesick maniac this time round. I look over to Hatorri and see that he knows the same thing because he was crumpling his note in his fist. Pandora snapped me out of my thoughts with a loud fan girl like squeal saying ' _Yes the handsome prince will come to take his love from the evil one who tried to take_ him'. I sigh as I don't like her yelling about me and that crazy thief 'Even though I do have a slight crush on him' getting together and just as she can read my thoughts I can hers yet I never want to see that crazy place ever again. I mean why is she fantasizing me in my normal body getting, sucking, and ridding KID's cock I mean that was disturbing it was like watching a porno. I shock the thought out of my head and finished solving the note faster then Hattori. It was the Lovers Ruby that will be displayed a the Ekoda museum on a lunar eclipse that was in 3 days and that I was the second gem that he was talking about.**

 **-Time skip 3 day by Pandora's Fan girl moment-**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **It was the day of the heist and I was excited to finally claim what is rightfully mine and away from the detective bitch Hattori Heiji. I have Jii-Chan keeping watch on him so I know he was safe. Jii called me and told me that 5 minutes before the heist that Conan had gone and hid himself disappearing from Jii's sights. I smirk to myself that he was playing hard to get and it was time to start the heist. I through down a smoke bomb and landed on the glass case of the ruby that I now knew wasn't Pandora. Nakamouri keibu yelled at me "We know that the second gem is Conan-kun so you have to leave the gem. I shrug and say "Where is my lovely gem for tonight" I look around the room "Well I cant see him so now I must go and check his home". I threw down a smoke bomb and open the window sending out the dummy then hide. I hear footsteps running out the room and when I knew it was safe I walked around and said "Ready or not here I come to claim you Shinichi-kun" and track him down with my tracking device that I use to watch him. He was in the employees only room behind a plant and snuck up behind him closing the door so he thinks I left. He lifts his head and gets up looking around and then sighs in relief as he cant see me. I wrap my arm around him and he stiffens up and I chuckle and whisper in his ear "I found you my love~" and lick the shell of his ear making him shiver "Its time for me to take you to where you belong...In my bed".**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Pandora squealed making Conan think again and see the position they were in. Conan breaks out of his hold with a bright blush on his face as he turns to face a smirking thief and yells "W-what the fuck KID"**

 **"Awww you look so cute with that blush love"**

 **"S-sh-shut up" his blush brightening even more and moving to his ears. He looked so cute and innocent and it was driving Kaito mad. He wanted him, he needed him, to be inside him, to feel his insides tighten around him, to make him scream his name in the mets of passion as he releases. KID couldn't take it anymore as he secretly put a sleeping pill in his mouth and kissed Conan and licked his bottom lip looking for access witch he surprisingly got as the not child opened his mouth and rapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as Kaito pushed the pill into his mouth then Conan accidently swallowed and quickly passed out just as the door opened and a pissed Hattori at the door looking at his love unconscious in the arms of KID. Before he could say anything KID threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared in the pink mist. Hattori looked out the window to see him fly away with Conan in his arms. He was so mad that he didn't put that tracer he had gotten on to the shrunken teen before this happened and slammed his fist hard into the wall braking a hole through it. He knew that KID loved Kudo just like him and was going to try and take him from him to prove he loved him more. Well Hattori was not going to take that and planned a surprise for kudo that would make him his again and this time he would not let him go.**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I look down at my lovely Shinichi-kun sleeping in my arms as I flew to my house. I think back to what I did to get the thing that will help me claim him as mine.**

(Start flashback)

I was sneaking in the darkness searching for my detectives temp antidotes while that little scientist and big scientist were sleeping. I open a drawer just as the lights turned on to see the little girl smirking at me. She was holding a pill bottle with two different colored pills, one was blue and the other was red. I look back at her and she says "The blue lasts 3 hours and the red lasts a full day, I will give you both but I want you to be gentle on Kudo he is still virgin." I smile at her and took the pill bottle from her saying "Thank you for this and I promise you that I will be gentle on him I would never wish to hurt him".

"I believe you KID-san but I want you to tell me everything...I have a suspicion that if he goes back to his normal body that he will be more... _sensitive"_

"I give you my word." I then turn around and throw down a smoke bomb and go out the window and get my room prepared for tomorrow. I am excited for my heist and steal my lovely gem.

(End flashback)

 **I get home and go straight to my room, thankfully mom left for America to visit some friends in California so she wasn't home, and put the little detective on the bed. I grab the pill bottle from the bedside drawer and pick up the red one then grab the water by the bed. I put the pill in his mouth and then the water and take of his clothes so they don't suffocate him and leave the room for a while so it can take effect.**

 **-Time skip thanks to Kaito's whining about Shinichi-**

 **I walk into the room to see a still sleeping adult Shinichi and boy did I love it. He was still so cute and with a toned chest and legs built for speed and strength. I lower my eyes and was absolutely NOT prepared to see he was, as it seemed, painfully hard. I walk over and put the handcuffs on him when I hear a groan coming from the boy beneath me. He was handcuffed so I ran out of the room and got ready for the moment I have been waiting for.**

* * *

That's all for now the next chapter will be up soon and that will be the last part of this story and if you must know that I doo read ever comment I get so if you want to send me an idea please type it in and I may use it. By the way if anybody was wondering why I made Conan/Shinichi bonded with Pandora I just like that kind of thing and I am using Pandora as a kind of host for a self insert in the story so I don't have to use my name or description of what I look like. Thank you for reading and see you Tomboys later.(P.S. Im now calling you all my Tomboys ok)


	6. story 3 part 3

Hi what's up my Tomboys. I finally have the next chapter up and I cant wait to know if you like story 3. I was wondering if you guys could type up some ideas for me and I will happily look through them and see what you guys want. I hope you guys like these stories because its all of you that keep me going with your support. I never really got any in my life and all I got was hate(In real life). it had gotten to the point to where I wanted to just end my life. You all helped me and now Im here typing these stories for all of you. sorry for the long intro and lets get on to the story.

* * *

 **story 3 part 3(end)**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **I woke up feeling swore all over. I look down and see Im in my adult body fully clothed but when I try to get up I realize that Im not in my room. The entire place is unfamiliar to me. I stand and start to the exit when I hear footsteps. I stop and go back to the bed and pretend to be steeping. The door opens and I don't hear any footsteps. The door finally closes and I sigh in relief and open my eyes and there was KID. His face was mere inches away from mine and I jump a bit hitting our heads together. He moves back and rubs his head and I do the same. He looks at me and I start the questions of 'why am I here' 'how am I in my normal body' and 'what are you doing here with me'. "One of my safe houses, A temporary antidote I got from your little scientist friend, and I brought you here that's why". He answered in order and smirks at my confusion. I don't blame him I mean me, the great detective of the east, confused is not a common thing. He comes closer and I try to back away as he was invading my personal space like Hatorri would. His eyes were displaying a multitude of emotions. Love, want, anger, lust, and desire were as clear as day and it freaked me out. I mean I do have a crush on the guy but this is just weird. Pandora, on the other hand, was squealing like a crazed fan girl. "Shut up Pandora." I say softly hoping KID didn't hear me but, of course, he did and pinned me down looking straight at me...**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **He did it again, he said Pandora like he was talking to it. I pin him down and look into his eyes "What do you know about Pandora?" 'I want answers and I wanted them now so I can love on Tantei-kun more'. He looked confused "Do you know Pandora?" I nodded and he sighed with an annoyed look. "Look KID, what do you want with her?" "What do you mean 'do I know her and what I want with her' its the jewel I have been searching for after it got my father killed!" I knew I was starting to get tears in my eyes but I quickly put it behind my poker face. "Now I want to know" he looked at me more and his look also told me there was a debate going on. Finally he sighed "Pandora is part of me..we can speak with each other and read each others thoughts and emotions. I can now never die and heal faster or regenerate. I can also grant people the same powers if I truly wish. Pandora can also effect the outside world if she wants but most her stuff is bad things directed at Hatorri and she likes you." To say I was shocked was an understatement, I was completely speechless and my poker face was down. I could tell from his face he wasn't lying but...wow.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **I told him... I actually told him. Well I didn't Pandora did, she took over and told him everything. I could see he was shocked and I don't blame him, even I didn't know some of that. after a while his indigo eyes brightened up and he asked something I knew would end up weird. "How do grant those powers to another person." Pandora told me that I would have to cry under a full moon and he would have to drink my tears. I sighed and told him. His eyes lit up more and lowered himself down to were our lips were almost touching. "Thank you, now that that's over I can get my prize from my heist." I couldn't help but blush but my heart took over, or Pandora, and I closed the distance between us and kissed him. I saw he was surprised but instantly kissed back and took control.**

 **(3rd person POV Lemon starts)**

 **Shinichi moaned and KID's tongue ran over and curled around his. Kaito pulled back earning a wine from his love. "I want you to know my name Shin-chan.." Shinichi growled at the nickname "..I am Kuroba Kaito." Shinichi gapped at him, he was the magician that was at the police station he met. He felt lips back on his and kissed back. he felt his shirt being lifted and helped get it off. Kaito's hands ran down his scared body, not liking how many there were. There was 3 nasty looking scars on his abdomen, 2 shallow ones on his ribs, 3 grazes on each arm, and 5 bullet wounds scarily close to his heart. He licked each one making Shinichi moan even more till he got to a erect nipple. He used one hand to play with the right while he licked, sucked, and nibbled on the left. He could feel his pants get tighter as his erection grew, luckily he want the only one as Shinichi was in the same boat as him. Shinichi loved this treatment and wanted Kaito inside him. He grabbed his rival's hair after he was done with his right nipple forcing him back up and kissed him rough. "I want you inside me now." His voice husky and hot.**

 **"As you wish my love." Kaito pulled back and took of his lovers pants and boxers. He stood up and made sure his detective was still looking at him. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants really slow and started to pull it down, wiggling his hips as he did so. The sight was so erotic that Shinichi moaned just from the sight. The thief dropped his pants and did the same with his white and green clover boxers.(A.N: Hahahaha I mean he seems the type to wear something like that) then got back on the bed between Shinichi's legs. He, in a puff of smoke, made a bottle of lube and a condom appear in his hands. It was a good thing he didn't have his gloves on when he came in. He lubed up 3 fingers and put the first in the detective's entrance. it met little to no resistance as he thrusted and curled his finger, stretching him. He put the 2nd on in and did the same and scissoring him. Shinichi moaned as Kaito found his sweet spot. He couldn't take it anymore after Kaito put in the 3rd and kept hitting that same spot. He needed the thief in him right now. He pulled himself off his fingers and flipped their positions so Kaito was under him.**

 **He grabbed the lube and condom from his rivals hand. He put the condom on Kaito's huge manhood and lubed it up. He positioned himself above him and lined it up before lowering himself down on him. Once it was fully inside him he groaned, he never felt so full before now. Kaito moaned, Shinichi was so hot and tight it was driving him crazy. Shinichi lifted himself after a few minutes and went back down. They had a good pattern going when Kaito flipped them so Shinichi was under him and rammed straight into his prostate. He moaned loudly, almost a scream as he kept coming fast and hard into him. On accession he would say "Ah..ah faster...mmm Kaito...f-faster" or "Mmm...harder please h-harder" and Kaito would be more the happy to do as he says. Finally he was drove over the edge and came on both his and Kaito's chests. His muscles squeezed around Kaito pulling him over the edge too so he came deep inside of Shinichi. He pulled out of Shinichi and collapsed on top of him. He pulled the detective into his chest and pulled the covers over them. They fell asleep**

 **(Shinichi's POV Lemon ends here)**

 **I woke up in Kaito's arms still in my adult body. I try to get out of bed but Kaito's arms tighten around me. I sigh and wiggle around till we're facing each other. He was awake and smiled at me. "How was last night Shin-chan" I grew red as I remembered everything. Pandora was squealing and it hurt my ears even though it was in my head. _'It was amazing to watch you too become lovers and he was your first right Shin-chan?'_ I grow redder at the fact that Pandora saw the whole thing, I had forgotten all about her. I look at Kaito "I thought it was good and Pandora is giving me a headache with her fan girl squealing." He grew red, looks like I wasn't the only one who forgot she was in my head. **

**(3rd person POV)**

 **They finally got up and cleaned up. Kaito made breakfast and then they hung out most of the day. At the end Shinichi turned back into Conan and it was time for him to go home. They all knew that Ran was worried so at midnight he took Conan back home. They shared a quick kiss as Kaito left and they went to sleep. Not knowing the plan that Hattori was making to take Conan as his one and only love...**

* * *

 **That's it for story 3 I hope you liked it. If you haven't please look at my new story Criminal Love. I also have a new story coming soon that will be a series of one-shots between Kaito and Shinichi/Conan. it will be a prompt series so give me a prompt or theme for a one-shot. I will see all you Tomboys soon. Bye.**


	7. story 4

Hey all my Tomboys sorry for the delay but I have been busy at home. And since school will start soon I have to be prepared. I hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

(Story 4)

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I am going to kill him. I had gone to school but after me and Kaito's..ah _a_ _ctivities_ I was so sore it hurt to sit. Even more so in these hard elementary school seats. I guess I should just live with it, I mean I never told him to stop. I blush at the memory. **

**-(Time skip thanks to sore kudo *giggles*)-**

 **It was time to leave and I was in such a hurry I forgot to say goodbye to the gang. And if I forget they usually follow like right now. I walked closer to the agency when I turned into a ally. It was a little dark but it was fine. I walk up to a figure in white and he pulls me close. I found a note in my room for me to meet Kaito here. I knew it was real at the fact there was a rose and a dove with the message. We look at each other in silence wen he pulls me in for a kiss. Now I knew he was real because he tasted like mint and chocolate.**

 **(The Kid's POV)**

 **We had followed Conan all the way to the agency when he turned into an ally. We looked in and saw him in Kaitou KID's arms. We were about to leave as we knew KID loved to joke around but then we saw them kiss. Conan didn't even fight or resist. We were all shocked until Ayumi ran up and kicked KID in the shin. He dropped Conan but when we were all about to go at him Conan blocked us. We tried to get through but he got out his stun gun and pointed it at us. When KID disappeared Conan put it away and started walking. We grabbed him. "What was that?" We said at the same time.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I had to lie and say he came up and did that to make me flustered. Then I had to explain to them what Flustered meant. I got home and after that event I went to sleep right after dinner.**

 **(?'s POV)**

 **It was night and from whet I knew, they would all be asleep. I picked the lock and went straight to his room. I looked inside to see the cute little guy asleep. He was curled up to where it reminded me of a neko. I picked him up but since he is a light sleeper he woke almost instantly. He tried to use his watch but I put a chloroform socked rag to him mouth and nose. He went unconscious and I took him to a hotel in Kyoto. Once we got there I rented a room and walked in. I grabbed my bag and got set up.**

 **I took of his vest and put it on a hook. Then I grabbed his arms and placed some blue handcuffs on them. After securing it to the bed frame I put a pair of neko ears that matched his hair on his head. He started waking up so I got ready.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I didn't know where I was when I woke up. I knew instantly that I was handcuffed and that there was something on my head. I look around, seeing that the place looked like a hotel room. I heard footsteps and looked to see Hattori. I sighed in relief. "Good to see you Hattori, now help me out of these handcuffs." He started laughing and I didn't like it. He walked over and got on top of me. I froze out of fear. "I don't think I will Shinichi, now lets finish your neko outfit." At least now I knew what was on my head. He waved something in my face that made me go white. He was holding a tail the same color as my hair in my face. The worst part was, It was a butt plug kind (A.N: They exists, I've seen them, They are both weird and gross). "Let me help you." He pulled of my pants and underwear. My hole was still a bit stretched even after I turned back. He gave no warning and slammed it right in. It hurt like hell, I screamed in pain.**

 **Hattori got off me and looked in a bag. He pulled out some black tights with a hole in the back. He walked over and put them on me slipping the tail through the hole. Right now Pandora was chanting something, but it didn't help in any way. Hattori unhooked my hands but kept me still. He put a black shirt on me and put the cuffs back on.**

 **(Hattori's POV)**

 **He looked good enough to eat. I had dressed Shinichi up as a neko version of him, and boy it was a turn on. He must have seen the look on my face because he looked scared. I regained some sense and looked at what I was doing. I took the tail out of him "Kudo I am so sorry dude I don't know what came over me." He must have seen the guilt in my eyes, because he looked at me straight in the eyes " its ok Hattori Im just glad you came to your senses before you did any worse". I was about to hug him when the window opened and there stood Kaitou KID. The look in his eyes screamed bloody murder as he looked it me. He undid the cuffs on Kudo and walked to me. I knew I was dead and I accepted it. Kudo ran up in front of me with his arms out. He was... Protecting me. KID sighed and picked him up, taking him to the window. The left.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **"KID he was not doing that of his free will, he was being cursed by a witch."**

 **"How do you know?** **" Kaito sounded angry**

 **"Pandora told me."**

 **"Did she track down the source?"**

 **"No but she said it was in Tokyo."**

 **We were all wondering the same thing. 'Who did this and why?' Kaito got me back home and disguised as an officer. Ran was so happy to see me she started crying. Even the old man was glad that I was alright. He left but was later in my room. We said goodnight and shared a chase kiss. He left and I went to sleep, Pandora had decided to keep guard over me at night. I finally fell asleep and slept all night. In the morning I had to go down to the station but didn't rat Hattori out. I told him about the being controlled and he promised to be carful.**

* * *

That's all for this chapter, and thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. You are never going to believe who was behind that. If you want to find out you better read the next chapter. I will see you later Tomboys. Bye.


	8. story 5 part 1

What's up all my Tomboys. I have some important news. Due to the fact that school is starting up for me I will not be updating as fast is I normally do. I just wanted you to know incase you start to wonder about my absents. I will try hard to update my stories as fast as I can. I thank you for your understanding. Now on with the story.

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

 **Kaito and Conan were walking to a nearby ice-cream shop. They had been searching for the witch that had possessed Hattori a few weeks ago. They hadn't found anything yet and Kaito was scared for his boyfriend. As they walked a black car pulled up in front of them. The door opened and a girl walked out. It was Anna. Conan paled at the sight of the crazy girl that had tried to rape him. Kaito pulled him closer as she walked up to them.**

 **"Im back my lovely Shinichi." Kaito picked him up and glared at Anna. He hated the girl for what she did to Shinichi. She smirked at Kaito. Pandora was sensing magic from this girl and found that she was the witch that had possessed Hattori. She told Conan the info and he glared at her as well. It was here that had made his best friend do that.**

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I Turned around and started to run with Shin-Chan in my arms. When we were alone and I wanted to annoy him a little I would call him that. As I was running she said something and a wall appeared in my way. I turned around with my back against the wall. She came closer to use and threw a potion at us. I blacked out.**

 **(Anna's POV)**

 **My Shinichi looked so cute sleeping. I had been waiting to have him back in my arms again. I was a bit upset about the guy he was with but now I have a hostage. I used magic to put then in my car and tied them up. Pandora had tried to take control of Shinichi's body to help escape but I made sure to weaken her to where she could do nothing but speak to him. We arrived home and I placed them in the torture room. I hung the new guy up with clear view to were I would punish my love for leaving. Then I placed Shinichi on the walls of the cage.**

 **(Conan's POV)**

 **I had no idea where I was when I woke up. I knew I was in a cage in a dark room but that's it. When my eyes adjusted to the dark I paled. I was back in Anna's torture room. I looked around and found Kaito shackled to the wall to the right of the cage. He woke up and started to squirm but then the door opened. Anna walked in and smirked at us. She walked over and grabbed a whip from the counter. She walked up to the cage and I squeaked. She came in and whipped me. "You should not have left. Are you sorry for leaving me love?" She was glaring at me and continued to whip me. I could hear Kaito trying to beg her to stop. The whipping continued and the pain was intense. "Im sorry for leaving please stop! I will do what you say just please stop!" I could feel the tears in my eyes roll down my face. She stopped and left for a moment. I could feel blood. She came back and holding something. It was the neko outfit that she made Hattori put me in. She dressed me in it and when the tail came in it hurt. After I was fully dressed in the outfit she smiled and put the collar she had put on me the first time back around my neck. This tie though it had a bell on it.**

 **(Anna's POV)**

 **He looked so adorable in the outfit and the collar was a cute accessory. I looked over to the other guy and I noticed he looked a lot like Shinichi. I smile as I come up with a great idea. I put the leash on Shinichi's collar and told him to follow me. He did as he was told and I lock him in my room like I used to. After making sure he couldn't escape she went back to the room and walked up to the guy that was with her love. She had another neko outfit in hand and placed him in it. With him looking so much like Shinichi it looked so cute. "What is your name?"**

 **"My name is Kaito. Now where is Shinichi?" He looked pissed off at her.** **She used magic and had a collar exactly like Shinichi's only with Kaito's name and put it on him.**

 **"Follow me and you'll see him." released him and took him to the room with Shinichi in it. When he arrived she weakened him and laid him down next to Conan. She left for she had to do something leaving them alone.**

* * *

That's all for right now. Sorry about the whole neko suit thing but I have been obsessed with neko Shinichi at the moment. I will have part 2 up soon. Thank you for reading and bye.


	9. story 5 part 2 (The end)

Hey all my Tomboys Im back with the last chapter to this story. I went through this story and I have to ask, WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I SUCKED?! I mean seriously this was my first story and I was new but really. My first time sucked and not one person said anything. You guys have to tell me when it sucks so I can fix it. The next time my writing is bad tell me please. You guys know that this means a lot to me. I just needed to say this, now on with the last chapter.

* * *

 **(Kaito's POV)**

 **I was to weak to move. Shinichi was on a leash right next to me and I could do nothing. The door opened and the witch walked in. She moved right next to Conan and picked him up, kissing his cheek. I was so mad at her for doing this to us. She set him down and looked at me. She walked over and kissed my cheek like she did Shinichi. She grabbed a pill and forced it down Conan's throat. He screamed in agony and I mustered enough strength to rap my arm around him. After an hour he was grown into his normal body. I look at Anna as she was setting up a camera. After setting it up she walked over to me and whispered a spell into my ear. It was a good thing that Akako explained that most magic doesn't work on me, especially if they were in the Love category. The spell she was using was for me to ravish the detective and make him mine. I smirk to myself as I came up with a way for us to escape.**

 **"Now Kaito its time for you to make Shinichi yours." I would have never expected for this girl to be a Yaoi loving crazy. Now it was time to make use of my acting skills. I had gotten my strength back and got on top of Shinichi. She left the room as I kissed him and I pulled away. I walk over and turn of the camera and help Tantei-kun up. I threw down a smoke bomb changing use into new clothes. I was in full KID regalia and jumped out the window with Shinichi. We get to a hotel and I change clothes and check us in. We get into the room when Shinichi hugs me.**

 **"Thank you for getting us out Kai."**

 **"It was nothing now how is Pandora?"**

 **"She's fine just a bit weak but should be better in a few hours." I sigh in relief. It was good that they are both alright.**

 **"KAITO DUCK!" Shinichi screams as a bullet comes threw the window.**

 **(Shinichi's POV)**

 **"KAITO DUCK!" I say that as I see a glint out the window. It was a sniper and he was aiming for Kaito. I pull Kaito down and get hit with the bullet. It hit me straight in the chest. It hurt like crazy as I start to bleed out. Kaito calls the police and rushes to my side. He sees the wound and tears appear in his eyes. I don't want to see him cry.**

 **"Shinichi...Shinichi are you ok...hold on the police will get here soon." His tears roll down his face and it hurts. It hurts, more then any bullet wound, to see him cry.**

 **(3rd person POV)**

 **Shinichi's eyes and the wound glow red and Kaito stops crying. The bullet shoots out of his chest and disintegrates. The wound mends itself up and heals completely. The blood around him evaporates into thin air. Shinichi's eyes go back to blue and he looks at Kaito. Kaito couldn't believe it, his boyfriend has healed and no traces of him being hurt was there. Shinichi smiles and asks the question he has been dying to ask Kaito.**

 **"Kaito would you please drink my tears?" Kaito smiled. Shinichi was asking him to live forever with him. He nods his head excitedly and they move over to the widow. It was a full moon out tonight and Shinichi's body glows a soft pink color, though his eyes stay blue.**

 **Shinichi started to cry and Kaito licked them away. Kaito's body began to sting and soon he was glowing too. It was done, Kaito was now immortal.**

* * *

 **(30 years later)**

 **2 guys were running through a station in London. They looked about 18, and could almost be twins. The one with messy hair was pulling the other out onto the sidewalk.**

 **"Come one Shin-Chan were almost there!" It was Kaito and Shinichi. They were at the gate of a good looking house when he finally slowed down.**

 **"Kai you need to stop running so fast!" Shinichi was panting when they stopped at the door. Kaito knocked and a woman opened the door. She had messy long hair and a kind face. behind her was a few other people.**

 **"Hey Aoko!" The woman's, Aoko's, eyes widen at the sight of them. Her childhood friend and his boyfriend looked the same as they did when they left to travel. She had invited them to a gathering after so long. She let them in and they walked into the living room. In said room was Hakuba, Hattori, Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha, Ai, and Akako. Their eyes all widened to see their old friends looking the exact same. After a long explanation about them being immortal they got to talking. Ai was skeptical about them being immortal, until when Shinichi was helping Ran and cut his finger off and it grew back after his eyes went red.**

 **It was time to leave and everyone left except Aoko and Hakuba. Shinichi and Kaito left on the first plain to Hawaii. They never stopped being together and lived for all of eternity together. And they couldn't be happier. Until Shinichi was kidnapped again and Kaito had to save him. Same as always.**

* * *

That was the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the ending. This was a fun story to write and I hope you all liked it. Please, if any of you have an idea for new stories please tell me. I will be searching the reviews for it. Please look at all my other stories and I will have new ones soon. It was fun making this story and I will see you Tomboys later. Bye guys. 


End file.
